Cuestionario del Akatsuki
by Diethel-san
Summary: Era un aburrido día en la guarida del Akatsuki. Y, para salir del aburrimiento, Deidara pidió a Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan y Zetsu que fueran a su computadora y hagan un cuestionario de 50 preguntas. El Caos. [oneshot] ¡Traducción!


N/A: Este fanfiction es de Hinagiku Harumi y lo pueden ubicar en su perfil. Se llama 'Akatsuki Survey'. Esta tan **sólo** es una traducción.

Disclaimer: El Akatsuki pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**. El fanfiction le pertenece a **Hinagiku Harumi**. La traducción a **mí**. Todos los derechos reservados. (¡OMG BENI-HIME! Itachi, Deidara y Tobi son lo mejor. ¡Los raptaré y vivirán conmigo!.. ¡Y que se joda Kishimoto!)

Resumen: Era un aburrido día en la guarida del Akatsuki. Y, para salir del aburrimiento, Deidara pidió a Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan y Zetsu que fueran a su computadora y hagan un cuestionario de 50 preguntas. El Caos. Oneshot. ¡Por favor, reviews!

* * *

Cuestionario del Akatsuki

(Era un aburrido día en la guarida del Akatsuki. Y, para salir del aburrimiento, Deidara pidió a Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan y Zetsu que fueran a su computadora y hagan un cuestionario de 50 preguntas. Oh, el infierno que les espera)

**(Deidara se ha conectado)**

**(Sasori se ha conectado)**

**(Itachi ha conectado) **

**(Tobi ha conectado)**

**(Kisame ha conectado)**

Deidara: Hola chicos, un!

Sasori: Lo que sea.

Itachi: ...

Tobi: HOLA!

Kisame: Hola?

Deidara: Espero que estén listos para este cuestionario, un!

Sasori: No.

Itachi: ...

Tobi: SÍ!

Kisame: Uh, supongo...

Deidara: Bien, aquí están las primeras preguntas, un!

**(Deidara se ha desconectado)**

Sasori: Esto va a ser un infierno.

Itachi: ...

Kisame: Itachi-san, puedes por favor decir algo? Maldición, esos puntos me están volviendo loco!

Itachi: ... algo.

Kisame: Es mejor que nada, supongo.

Tobi: Vamos, Deidara-sempai! Pon las preguntas!

**Q.1. ¿Quién es la ninja más bonita?**

Sasori: ... Temari.

Itachi: Beni-hime (Kurenai) (A/N: Es otra manera de decir su nombre. Busquen en Wikipedia)

Tobi: Ino-chan!

Kisame: Hinata-hime.

**Q.2. ¿Tu mayor rival?**

Sasori: Itachi

Itachi: Tobi

Tobi: Kisame!

Kisame: Sasori

**Q.3. ¿Quién es la ninja más fea?**

Sasori: Sakura.

Itachi: Esa chica del equipo de Sasuke.

Tobi: Esa chica de pelo rosado en el equipo de Naruto.

Kisame: ... todos ya la han mencionado.

**Q.4. '¡Yahoo!' -Kiba**

Sasori: Kiba apesta.

Itachi: Es un idiota.

Tobi: CHA!

Kisame: Me gusta su espíritu.

**Q.5. ¿A quién odian?**

Sasori: Ash de Pokémon

Itachi: George Bush

Tobi: Esa inmundicia que está a mi lado.

Kisame: Pero Tobi, la persona a tu lado es Deidara.

Tobi: Jaja, lo sé.

Kisame: ... los odio a todos.

**Q.6. Jódete Tobi, un. ¿Mejor serie de televisión?**

Sasori: Sex in the city.

Itachi: Desperate Housewives.

Tobi: Dragon Ball Z!

Kisame: Sponge Bob Square Pants. Itachi-san, qué diablos...?

**Q.7. ¿Peor show de televisión?**

Sasori: Naruto.

Itachi: Days of Our Lives

Tobi: Pokéman

Kisame: Gilmore Girls. Itachi-san, qué pasa contigo?.. ¿Tú miras telenovelas?

**Q.8. ¿Mejor juego de video?**

Sasori: Final Fantasy.

Itachi: Castlevania. Y sí, Kisame-san. Las telenovelas saca la depresión fuera de mi vida.

Tobi: Tekken!

Kisame: Dynasty Warriors. Itachi-san... eres raro.

**Q.9. ¿Peor juego de video?**

Sasori: Tekken.

Itachi: Dynasty Warriors.

Tobi: Castlevania!

Kisame: Final Fantasy.

**Q.10. En días nevados, tú estás…?**

Sasori: Tomando chocolate caliente.

Itachi: Tomando chocolate caliente con Sasori.

Tobi: Molestando a Deidara-sempai!

Kisame: Durmiendo.

**Q.11. Cállate de una vez, Tobi, un. Anko está inestable y violando a la gente… Acabo de escuchar eso del Líder...**

Sasori: Se supone que eso es una pregunta? Deidara idiota.

Itachi: Se supone que tengo que asustarme?

Tobi: Yay! Ella puede violarme primero!

Kisame: Me voy a esconder en mi pecera…

**Q.12. ¿Quién piensas que es la chica más inocente?**

Sasori: Shizune-chan.

Itachi: Beni-hime.

Tobi: Hinata-hime

Kisame: Estoy de acuerdo con todos.

**Q.13. ¿Chica más fuerte?**

Sasori: Abuela Chiyo.

Itachi: Beni-hime

Tobi: Tsunade, duh!

Kisame: Temari-san

**Q.14. ¿Persona a la que más envidia?**

Sasori: Itachi. Él tiene más atención.

Itachi: Asuma. Está robándome a mi mujer.

Tobi: Naruto! Va a ser el Hokage!

Kisame: Nadie…

**Q.15. ¿Persona más gay en Naruto?**

Sasori: Deidara.

Itachi: Orochimaru.

Tobi: Deidara-sempai!

Kisame: Orochimaru.

**Q. 16. Jódete maldito Tobi y Sasori idiota, un. ¿Quién es el más hombre en Naruto?**

Sasori: Yo.

Itachi: Yo.

Tobi: Yo!

Kisame: Yo y sólo yo.

**Q.17. ¿Chocolate o Miel?**

Sasori: Chocolate.

Itachi: Chocolate con sabor a Kurenai.

Tobi: Miel!

Kisame: Chocolate.

**Q. 18. ¿Color favorito?**

Sasori: Rojo.

Itachi: Rojo.

Tobi: Rojo!

Kisame: … ¿azul…?

**(Zetsu se ha conectado)**

**(Hidan se ha conectado)**

Sasori: Uhm, hola?

Zetsu: ...

Hidan: Sólo estoy aquí para purificar el-

Todos: CÁLLATE!!

Hidan: Hijos de su madre!

Zetsu: Oculta tu vergüenza, hijo. Oculta tu vergüenza.

Tobi: Hola Zetsu-sensei! Deidara-sempai te invitó también?

Zetsu: Hola Tobi-san. Y sí, me temo que lo hizo.

Hidan: Por qué nadie me pregunta nada?

Todos: ...

Hidan: Malditos bastardos.

Itachi: Odio a Deidara.

Sasori: No lo hacemos todos?

Kisame: No Tobi-san.

**(Deidara se ha conectado)**

Deidara: Hola, un! Espero que estén disfrutando el cuestionario. ¡Adiós, un!

**(Deidara se ha desconectado)**

Sasori: Maldito sea ese gay.

Kisame: Esa boca tan sucia.

Tobi: Oigan, el Líder saben que hacemos esto?

Zetsu: Ya se lo he informado.

Hidan: Mascota del Líder.

Zetsu: Tu madre.

Tobi: Genial Zetsu-sensei! Debería usar esa frase…

Sasori: Deidara! Danos las malditas preguntas!

Itachi: Impaciente ahora?

Hidan: Danos las sagradas preguntas!

**Q. 19. ¿Cuál es tu característica?**

Sasori: Mis ojos.

Itachi: Mis Mangeku ojos.

Tobi: Itachi-san, escribiste mal tus raros ojos. Bueno, es mi rostro! Luce como una impresión de un pulgar.

Kisame: Mi piel.

Zetsu: Mis dientes y mi piel.

Hidan: Oh… así que esas cosas alrededor de tu cuello son tus dientes… oh…

Todos: RESPONDE HIDAN!

Hidan: TONTOS! SE ATREVEN A GRITARME!

Todos: HIDAN!

Hidan: Bien. ¡Es mi sexy cuerpo!

Todos: ... mejor que nada, supongo…

**Q. 20. ¿A quién violarías?**

Sasori: ... ¿qué diablos?

Itachi: Beni-Hime.

Tobi: Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

Kisame: Estás loco.

Zetsu: No puedo violar. Si lo hago, influenciaría a Tobi-san a hacerlo.

Hidan: Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Kaze No Temari, Anko Mitarashi-

Todos: LO ENTENDEMOS!

Tobi: Maldito seas, jodida puta.

Kisame: Deberías estar avergonzado. La mayoría de las chicas son sólo unas bebés.

Zetsu: Bueno, Hinata-hime e Ino-chan son muy atractivas…

Hidan: Gracias Zetsu-san. Pero aún así eres una asquerosa planta.

Itachi: Aún así violaría a Kurenai.

Sasori: ... Tienen que admirar a Itachi y a su firme actitud… pero Kurenai es sexy, creo.

Itachi: Beni-hime es mía.

Sasori: No la quiero, maldición! Loco sobre obsesionado psicópata.

**Q. 21. Perdón, me demoró mucho, un. Me fui a buscar algo de tomar. En fin¿Qué es bonito para ti?**

Sasori: Malditas preguntas gay…

Itachi: Beni-hime desnuda.

Tobi: Itachi-san, tu obsesión con ella se ha ido de las manos… pero bueno, las estrellas son bonitas.

Kisame: El mar.

Itachi: Kisame, si quieres ir a nadar, por qué no lo haces?

Kisame: ... No me siento con ganas.

Itachi: ...

Kisame: No empecemos eso de nuevo. Por favor.

Zetsu: La tienda de flores de Ino Yamanaka y el jardín de Hinata Hyuuga.

Tobi: Ahí es donde estás la mayor parte del día?

Zetsu: Sí y a veces en la oficina de Tsunade, sentado por su escritorio mezclado con las plantas. Shizune nunca me nota.

Hidan: Inteligente. ¡Yo creo que la virgen María es hermosa!

**Q. 22. ¿Mejor película antes vista?**

Sasori: (sarcásticamente) Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolates. Me gustó Hannibal Rising.

Itachi: Van Hellsing y Hannibal Rising.

Tobi: Dare-devil y Hannibal Rising!

Kisame: Jaws II y Hannibal Rising.

Zetsu: Hannibal Rising.

Hidan: La pasión de Cristo.

**Q. 23. ¿Peor película antes vista?**

Sasori: Legally Blonde 2.

Itachi: X-Men 2

Tobi: Hannibal

Kisame: The Ring 2

Zetsu: Hannibal.

Hidan: Lil' Nikki! Es tan satánica!

**Q. 24. ¿Mejor película de anime?**

Sasori: Howl's Moving Castle

Itachi: Vampire Hunter D

Tobi: Shadow Skill

Kisame: Castle In The Sky

Zetsu: Princess Monoke

Hidan: Spirited Away

**Q. 25. ¿Peor película de anime?**

Sasori: Appleseed! Qué propósito tenía esa película?

Itachi: My Neighbour Totoro. Apestaba.

Tobi: My Neighbour Totoro fue genial, Itachi-san! Pero odié esa maldita película Gokú... Qué diablos fue eso?

Kisame: Cualquier película de Sailor Moon.

Zetsu: Ocurre que me gustó Appleseed, Sasori. Peor para mí Blood: The Last Vampire

Hidan: Todas las de Inuyasha! Demasiados demonios!

**Q. 26. ¿Disfrutando el cuestionario hasta acá?**

Sasori: No.

Itachi: Está bien. Me aleja de leer "Super Fudge'".

Tobi: Es divertido!

Kisame: Mientras Itachi no esté leyendo "Super Fudge" está bien.

Zetsu: Mantiene a Tobi fuera de problemas. Así que sí, está bien.

Hidan: MENTIRAS! TODOS ESTÁN VIVIENDO MENTIRAS!

Todos: Y calla a Hidan, haciendo la casa silenciosa.

**Q. 27. ¿Qué hora es?**

Sasori: Es 12:34

Itachi: Muy temprano para un cuestionario.

Tobi: Mi reloj dice 12:30.

Kisame: Cerca a mediodía.

Zetsu: Sasori, tu reloj y el de Tobi están equivocados. Es 12:23.

Hidan: La hora perfecta para limpiarse del pecado!

**Q. 28. ¿Zetsu cocinó la cena ayer?**

Sasori: Estás preocupado por la cena en la hora del almuerzo?

Itachi: Zetsu ni siquiera ha salido de su habitación.

Tobi: Zetsu-sensei puede cocinar?

Kisame: Mejor si no cocina tiburón de nuevo!

Zetsu: Es el turno de Kakuzu de cocinar de nuevo.

Hidan: Por el deseo del Dios Jasshin, Yo, Hidan, cocinaré la cena en vez de Kakuzu para purificar-

Todos: CÁLLATE!

**Q. 29. ¿Qué le pasó al repartidor de periódicos esta mañana?**

Sasori: (gruñe) pregunta a Zetsu.

Itachi: Pregunta a Zetsu.

Tobi: Pregunta a Zetsu-selena!

Kisame: Tobi? Eso fue un error al escribir?

Tobi: Oh, sí, quise decir que pregunte a Zetsu-sensei.

Zetsu: Oh... así que ese era… oh, bueno, sabía bien.

Hidan: PECADOR!

**Q. 30. 30 PREGUNTAS! CÓMO SE SIENTEN?**

Sasori: Molesto.

Itachi: Sorprendido de no estar aburrido.

Tobi: Emocionado!

Kisame: Igual que Sasori.

Zetsu: Hidan y yo sólo hemos hecho 11, 12 ahora.

Hidan: Estoy feliz de estar vivo!

**Q. 31. ¡Ahora es tiempo de "¿Preferirías…?"¿Listos?**

Sasori: No.

Itachi: Lo que sea.

Tobi: CHA!

Kisame: No realmente.

Zetsu: Supongo.

Hidan: Dámelo!

**Q. 32. ¿Preferirías besar a Sakura o ser violado por Anko?**

Sasori: Besar a Sakura. No quiero que me miren como un promiscuo.

Itachi: Ser violado por Kurenai.

Tobi: Itachi-san, estás loco. Preferiría ser violado por Anko! Es sexy!

Kisame: Ser violado por Anko.

Zetsu: Intentar ser violado por Anko. Terminaría revirtiéndolo por accidente.

Hidan: Ser-

Todos: Lo sabemos, lo sabemos, preferirías ser violado.

Zetsu: Podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta?

Tobi: Ajá, ignoren a la puta de Hidan.

**Q. 33. ¿Preferirían casarse con Hinata Hyuuga o con Tsunade?**

Sasori: Casarme con Hinata. Tsunade probablemente abusaría de mí.

Itachi: Casarme con Beni-hime.

Tobi: Itachi-san! Kurenai no es una opción! Me casaría con Hinata-hime! Ella es linda!

Kisame: Veamos… una es muy joven, la otra es muy adulta… Diría Tsunade. De esa manera, no puedo ser procesado.

Zetsu: Casarme con Hinata. Ella es el sol que me da vida.

Hidan: Ambas! Dios Jasshin nunca dijo que no me podía casar dos veces!

**Q. 34. ¿Preferirían abrazar a Orochimaru o besar a Naruto?**

Sasori: Oh buen dios!... Creo que besar a Naruto pero no en público.

Itachi: Besar a Naruto y poner celoso a Sasgay.

Tobi: Besar a Naruto...?

Kisame: Ack. Besar a Naruto.

Zetsu: ... ver Sasori.

Hidan: Abrazar a Orochimaru.

Todos: ... ¿qué diablos?

Hidan: Qué? Al menos no me sentiría gay o un abusivo.

**Q. 35. ****¿Preferirían ver Teletubies o besar a uno de los miembros? Nombren cuál!**

Sasori: Ver Teletubies.

Itachi: Ver Teletubies.

Tobi: Ver Teletubies.

Kisame: Ver Teletubies.

Zetsu: Ver Teletubies.

Hidan: TELETUBIES ES UN SHOW SATANISTA! UN SHOW SATANISTA! Oh, bueno, mejor eso que besar a uno de ustedes, chicos.

**Q. 36. ¿Preferirían enamorarse de Sasuke o ir en una cita con Itachi! Itachi no puedes responder esta vez!**

Sasori: DEIDARA, QUÉ PERRA!

Itachi: Eso es sucio…

**(Deidara se ha conectado)**

Deidara: Oh, bien, tienen que responder, un!

**(Deidara se ha desconectado)**

Sasori: Lo odio. Iría en una cita con Itachi.

Itachi: ...

Tobi: Iría en una cita con Itachi-san.

Kisame: Ahí están esos tres puntos de nuevo! Maldición, iría en una cita con Itachi.

Zetsu: Iría en una cita con Itachi?

Hidan: Iría en una cita con Itachi. No es sagrado pero yo -

Todos: Cállate! Lo sabemos!

Hidan: Sucios bastardos!

**Q. 37. ¿Preferirían ver a Kurenai o ver a Temari?**

Sasori: Temari. Itachi mataría a cualquiera que diga Kurenai.

Itachi: ... BENI-HIME! MI ESPOSA!

Tobi: Temari-hime!Ella es fiestera! Me gusta eso!

Kisame: (malvadamente) Beni-hime.

Itachi: ... ¡IDIOTA!

Kisame: Sólo bromeaba, cálmate. Temari-hime.

Zetsu: Temari-hime, es poderosa.

Hidan: AMBAS!

**Q. 38. Es hora de películas de terror! Están listos?**

Sasori: Por qué aún no termina esto?

Itachi: Tenemos que llegar a 50.

Tobi: Estoy listo!

Kisame: Sí, claro, lo que sea.

Zetsu: Supongo.

Hidan: POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY LISTO!

**Q. 39. ¿Cuál es la mejor película de miedo?**

Sasori: The Ring.

Itachi: Amityville Horror.

Tobi: The Grudge. Me marcó para toda la vida.

Kisame: The Exorcism Of Emily Rose

Zetsu: Pet Semetary.

Hidan: Resident Evil

**Q. 40. ¿Quién creen que probablemente estaría en una situación como en la película?**

Sasori: Puedo imaginar a Kurenai o Hinata en The Ring.

Itachi: Puedo ver toda la familia Yamanaka en Amityville Horror.

Tobi: The Grudge me recuerda a Neji. Él me asustó cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Kisame: Hombre, The Exorcism of Emily Rose... eso es como la mierda de Sasuke ahí mismo.

Zetsu: Los Inuzuka encajarían bien en Pet Semetary.

Hidan: Puedo ver a Anko en Resident Evil.

**Q. 41. ¿Creen que sobrevivan a la película?**

Sasori: Sí, ambas son inteligentes.

Itachi: Supongo.

Tobi: Si él fuera la maldición¡entonces por supuesto!

Kisame: No lo sé... los chicos son algo retrasados. Sin ofender, Itachi.

Itachi: No hay problema.

Zetsu: Probablemente si ellos se deshicieran de Kiba.

Hidan: Por supuesto!

**Q. 42. Ok, ahora es tiempo de "¡Adivina quién!" ¿Quién dice esto "No eres nada especial"?**

Sasori: Creo que es Temari.

Itachi: La chica viento.

Tobi: La sexy fiestera!

Kisame: Kaze No Temari.

Zetsu: (Ver Kisame)

Hidan: (Ver Dios Jasshin)

**Q. 43. "Yahoo!"**

Sasori: Kiba Inuzuka.

Itachi: Chico perro.

Tobi: El chico con el súper perro genial!

Kisame: (Ver Sasori)

Zetsu: (Ver Kisame y Sasori)

Hidan: (Ver Dios Jasshin)

**Q. 44. "Ano..."**

Sasori: La chica más tímida jamás vista, Hinata Hyuuga.

Itachi: La estudiante de Beni-hime.

Tobi: Hinata-hime!

Kisame: (Ver Sasori)

Zetsu: (Ver Tobi)

Hidan: (Ver-

Todos: Ni siquiera lo tienes que decir.

Hidan: Bien. No lo haré.

**Q. 45. Okay, estamos a punto de terminar! Ahora son preguntas al azar! Cómo se sienten?**

Sasori: Apúrate y acabemos con esto!

Itachi: Quiero leer "Super Fudge".

Tobi: Puedo leer contigo, Itachi-san?

Itachi: Claro, lo que sea.

Kisame: Tengo sueño.

Zetsu: ... estoy algo hambriento...

Todos: Ok, apúrense así Zetsu puede obtener algo de comer.

Hidan: Estoy aburrido.

**Q. 46. ¿Qué está en tu mente ahora?**

Sasori: Ahorcarte, Deidara.

Itachi: Super Fudge

Tobi: Super Fudge

Kisame: La cama.

Zetsu: ... Estoy realmente hambriento...

Todos: ...

Hidan: Uhm, chicos, apúrense con este maldito cuestionario porque puedo escuchar a Zetsu moviéndose alrededor de esta habitación. ¡Pero desde luego estoy pensando en Dios Jasshin!

**Q. 47. ¿Qué diablos es todo ese ruido?**

Sasori: Qué sonido?

Itachi: Escucho un montón de pasos.

Tobi: No lo sé.

Kisame: Escucho gruñidos y cosas rompiéndose.

Zetsu: ...

Hidan: OH POR DIOS JASSHIN! ZETSU SE HA VUELTO LOCO!

**(Zetsu se ha desconectado)**

Tobi: Qué sucede? Por qué Zetsu-sensei se desconectó?

Kisame: Tenemos que hacer algo! Nos va a comer a todos!

**Q. 48. ¿Es ese Hidan gritando?**

Sasori: Oh, mierda...

Itachi: No puedo leer Super Fudge con todo ese ruido.

Tobi: Por qué están todos preocupados? Zetsu-sensei nunca nos dañaría.

Kisame: No sabes nada de lo que esa tonta loca planta puede hacer.

Hidan: ESTÁ GOLPEANDO MI PUERTA! VA A COMERME PRIMERO!

**Q. 49. Diablos! Qué hacemos? Tenemos que ayudar a Hidan!**

Sasori: Estamos condenados.

Itachi: Sigo escuchando pasos y a Hidan gritando como una niña.

Tobi: Oh por Dios!

Kisame: Tenemos que hacer que se detenga y darle algo de comer!

Hidan: AHH! SÁLVENME!

**(Hidan se ha desconectado)**

**Q. 50. Bueno, ese es el final del cuestionario! Espero que se hayan divertido! Ahora, basta de charlas, tenemos que salvar a Hidan!**

Sasori: Por fin.

**(Sasori se ha desconectado)**

Itachi: Super fudge, aquí voy.

**(Itachi se ha desconectado)**

Tobi: Zetsu-sensei! Detente!

**(Tobi se ha desconectado)**

Kisame: ...

**(Kisame se ha desconectado)**

**(Deidara presiona el botón de encendido, apagando todas las computadoras.)**

* * *

Me moría de la risa al leer. Beni-hime! Dios Jasshin! Todos están locos xD ¡LOCOS! (Akatsuki: ASDHGNFTRQWE!) En fin. Me gustó traducir este fanfiction, es ligero, largo pero entretenido y todos están bien retratados excepto, quizás, Tobi. No creo que insulte a nadie, ni siquiera a Hidan… pero aún así, me encantó. 

Hidan: Por obra y gracia de Dios Jasshin, tienen que dejar reviews o serán condenados en lo más profundo del infierno y yo, Hid--!

Anna: Sí, Hidan, gracias.

Itachi: Super Fudge (8)

Tobi: Super Fudge con helado (8)

Zetsu: -se come a Akamaru-

Deidara: PERO DANNA! Fue divertido! Ouch!

Sasori: MUERE, MALDITA PERRA, MUERE!

Kisame: Los comeré a todos, lindos pececitos –se va a la cocina con una cubeta llena de pescados-

Anna: pobre Líder…


End file.
